


It's All About the Cobbler

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [31]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted: Enterprise/CSI: Miami, Charles ‘Trip’ Tucker/Horatio Caine, peach cobbler</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About the Cobbler

Horatio watched as Trip grabbed a large peach from the bowl and took a bite, juice dripping down his lover’s chin. He smiled, he was going to have a little bit of fun with his lover before he revealed the surprise he had waiting for Trip. “You know, I was going to make peach cobbler with that.”

“What? You still can.”

It was all he could do not to laugh at the distraught look on Trip’s face as he looked between him and the peach in his hand. “Can’t use that one now and the recipe take three peaches, there are only two left.”

“But… Make a half recipe?”

The sad hope he heard in Trip’s voice almost caused him to break. Good thing criminals didn’t know about this particular chink in his armor, he’d lose his badass reputation in the beat of a heart. “It’s too hard to gage the amount of peaches to flour and sugar for a half recipe.”

“I’m sorry. How about I go pick up some more?”

He couldn’t take the pathetic look Trip was giving him so he decided to let him off the hook. Pulling him close, he wrapped his arms around Trip and as his lover leaned into his embrace, he whispered in Trip’s ear. “The cobbler is in the oven.” He wasn’t surprised when Trip pulled back and smacked his chest. 

“Damn you. You had me going.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You’re too easy,” Horatio said with a laugh. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me,” Horatio answered pulling Trip back into his arm for another hug and a kiss that tasted of peaches. 

“I do at that. How long until the cobbler is done?”

Horatio laughed. “You have a one track mind. It’s done and we will wait until after dinner.”

“You’re torturing me.”

“No. I’ll do that later tonight,” he teased. He had all kinds of plans for Trip after dinner and some of those plans might involve the peach cobbler and possibly eating off Trip’s chest.


End file.
